Transfer to Dalton
by elang4
Summary: Starts after Furt. Kurt's transferred to Dalton but he hasn't met Blaine yet. Follow him as he makes some new good friends and maybe embarks on some romance as well!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've recently been binge reading Klaine fanfics, especially the ones where Kurt meets Blaine for the first time after he's transferred to Dalton. So I thought I'd give it a go! I hope you like it! :) This takes place after Furt and everything on the show has happened so far except for Kurt going to spy on Dalton of course!**

Chapter 1

Kurt was walking down the hallways at Dalton Academy on their way to see the Headmaster. His dad and Carole had come with him and even Finn as well. They had decided to help move him in on the Friday so that he had the weekend to settle in before the classes began on Monday. He glanced around and he could tell people were looking at him. Of course they were, he was the only one not in the normal uniform. It was obvious he was the new kid. However, what he did notice were that the looks weren't aggressive. Everyone either gave him a welcoming smile or even said hi to him. Kurt was brought out of his daze by a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok kiddo?" Burt asked.

Kurt glanced back at his dad and gave him a small smile and a nod. "Yeah I'm ok. Just a bit nervous I guess." He admitted.

"That's natural." Burt assured. "Everything will be fine. I promise you."

Kurt had to smile at his dad's attempt at reassuring him. "I know. Thanks dad."

They got to the headmaster's office and Burt and Kurt went in while Carole and Finn waited outside.

"I'm Mr Willis and I've been headmaster here for nearly 10 years now." He smiled at them holding out a hand to shake both Burt and Kurt's hand. "It's very nice to meet you both and I hope you'll enjoy it here, Kurt." He said kindly.

Kurt just nodded and sat down next to his dad.

Having heard about Kurt's troubles at his old school, Mr Willis looked up at them both his desk and smiled. "Now I'd just like to reiterate that the zero tolerance on bullying here is our top priority. If you get any trouble at all, even if you don't think it's a big deal, it is to us and if you tell one of your teachers or me we will deal with it straight away. I give you my word on that." He said.

Kurt nodded. "Ok." He said quietly. He glanced at his dad who gave him a smile and he could tell his dad was happy at what the headmaster had just told them.

"Ok. Now you will be boarding here, is that right?" Mr Willis checked.

"Yes sir." Kurt said.

"Ok, well I've asked your roommate to come and show you to your dorm so he should be here any minute." He smiled. "Do either of you have any questions?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Mr Hummel?" Mr Willis asked Burt.

"No, I think you've covered everything." Burt said. The main thing to him was the zero tolerance on bullying and he had already addressed that. "Is it ok to stay and help Kurt move his stuff in?"

"Of course. You can stay as long as you like." Mr Willis said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah here he is!" Mr Willis said getting up. "Come in!" He called.

Kurt looked round to see a blonde haired boy come in. "You wanted to see me sir?" He said.

"Yes. I'd like you to meet your new roommate. Would you be able to show Mr Hummel and his family to your dorm?" He said.

"Of course." Jeff smiled. "Follow me."

Burt shook Mr Willis' hand once more and then followed Kurt and his roommate out. Carole and Finn followed behind them as well.

"I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff smiled at Kurt.

"Kurt." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm so happy I'm finally getting a roommate. It can get very lonely without one!" He laughed.

Kurt smiled and instantly warmed to Jeff. "What happened to your last roommate?"

"Oh his family moved away so he had to transfer schools." He said. "Here we are!" He smiled stopping outside a room and opening the door.

Kurt followed him in and was surprised at the size of his. There were two single beds, two big desks and two big wardrobes.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Jeff offered.

"Oh no it's fine." Kurt said. "I've got help." He said. He heard Finn mutter something. "Some more willingly than others." He joked.

Jeff laughed. "Ok well I'll leave you to get settled in then and I'll be back in a bit to give you a tour if you want?" He said.

"Sounds good. Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"No problem." Jeff smiled. "It was nice meeting you all." He said smiling at Burt, Carole and Finn.

"You too. Thank you Jeff." Burt smiled.

Jeff gave them a wave before leaving the dorm to give them some space.

"He seems nice." Burt said.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. Maybe everything wouldn't be so bad after all, some of his nerves going.

* * *

Jeff came back to find Kurt putting the last of his clothes away and having changed into the uniform. "Your family gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago." Kurt said. "My dad took some persuading but he finally left." He smiled.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah my parents were the same. You guys close?" He asked.

Kurt smiled, thinking about how much his dad had sacrificed for him. "Yeah, my dad's the best. He and my step mom actually gave up their honeymoon money so that I could transfer here." He said quietly. "I really owe them."

"Wow." Jeff said.

They were interrupted when a darker haired boy appeared at the door. "Jeff, it's time." He smiled.

"Oh cool!" Jeff said going over and giving him a kiss. He turned back to seeing Kurt staring at them surprised. "You ok?"

"Oh...yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to stare. I just...if I did anything to show I was gay at my old school, I'd end up shoved against my locker and slushied in the face." He said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Honest."

"Oh no worries! I'm guessing that's why you transferred?" Jeff asked.

"You could say that." Kurt said quietly.

Jeff noticed that Kurt didn't really want to talk about it so he changed the subject. "Hey, you should come with us! The Warblers are doing an impromptu performance." He said.

"The Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah they're like the Glee club here." Jeff smiled. "Come watch us! The whole school will probably be there. I can introduce you to some of our friends. Oh and by the way this is Nick!" He smiled.

"I wondered when you were going to introduce me." Nick joked. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." He smiled at Kurt.

"You too. I'm Kurt." He smiled.

"We should get going." Nick said. "You know how Wes gets!"

"Yeah you're right! Come on Kurt! We can grab something to eat after." Jeff said.

"Ok sure." Kurt said following his new friends out. He followed them downstairs to the common room area. Jeff and Nick rushed off to the group who were gathering in the middle so he held back and watched from the doorway. He couldn't help being mesmerised by the lead singer who started singing Teenage Dream. He had black hair which was gelled back and his voice was so smooth. His heart skipped a beat when he caught his eye and he smiled over at him.

After it finished, Jeff and Nick went over to Kurt. "What did you think?" Jeff asked.

"Amazing. You were all amazing." Kurt said but he couldn't help feeling his heart flutter when he saw the lead singer coming there way.

"Hey guys!" He said patting Jeff and Nick on the back.

"Hey!" Jeff grinned. "Oh Blaine this is my new roommate, Kurt. Kurt this is Blaine. He's going to win us Sectionals!"

"Don't jinx it yet, Jeff!" Blaine laughed. "Hey Kurt, it's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Yeah...uh...you too." Kurt said, trying to keep himself together. Why was this guy having such an effect on him?

"We're going to go grab something to eat. Want to join us?" Jeff asked Blaine.

"Sure. Anything to get away from Wes and David!" Blaine joked.

"Are they having a domestic tiff?" Jeff laughed.

"Something about David eating his chocolate bar." Blaine smirked.

"Uh oh..." Nick smirked.

They went and got some food and then found a table in the canteen. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. "Are you all...gay?"

The three of them all laughed and Kurt started feeling stupid.

"Sorry...I just...the way you were talking about David and Wes..." Kurt said trying to explain himself.

"No, sorry we're laughing. This isn't a gay school." Blaine said. "I mean I'm gay but David and Wes have girlfriends."

"Although they do act like an old married couple." Jeff joked.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Blaine said. "So Kurt, you moved in today?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, my dad thought it would be good for me to settle in a bit before I start lessons." Kurt said.

"True." Blaine nodded. "Well it's good to have a new face." He smiled giving Kurt a pat on the back. So welcome."

Kurt felt his heart flutter again and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He said. They ate in silence for a bit before Kurt looked up again. "So...uh...I can't help but notice...The Warblers, they're actually cool here aren't they?"

"Yeah we're like rockstars!" Blaine said. He noticed Kurt's face fall a bit. "Hey, are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah...I'm fine. It just reminds me of how uncool the Glee club at my old school was." He said quietly. "I'm pretty sure every member got slushied numerous times."

"Wait, you can sing?" Jeff said excitedly. "You should join The Warblers!"

"Whoa Jeff, don't pressure him." Blaine jumped in.

"But..." Jeff protested.

"Jeff..." Blaine said.

Jeff sighed but dropped it.

"Hey why don't we go say hi to David and Wes? Try and get them to make up." Nick said noticing how quiet Kurt had gone.

Blaine shot Nick a grateful look as he pulled Jeff up and off in the opposite direction. He looked back at Kurt. "So I'm guessing you didn't have a great time at your old school?" He said cautiously.

Kurt sighed and glanced at Blaine. "I was the only openly gay student there." He admitted quietly. "And this neanderthal made it his goal to make my life hell."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said sympathising, putting a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"And of course, being in Glee club didn't help either." Kurt sighed. "I just...I can't believe how different it is here."

"I get it." Blaine said. "I transferred here last year." He admitted. "I got picked on too and I could tell the teachers sympathised and everything but they just didn't do anything. Some stuff...happened and I needed to get out of there. So I transferred here." He said.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. He would never have guessed that he would have gone through the same thing as him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Blaine said giving him a reassuring smile. "I promise you it will be better here. The teachers really deal with any trouble."

"That's what Mr Willis said." Kurt said quietly.

"And he's right. I know it's scary changing schools when you don't know anyone but hey you've made some friends now right? And friends look after each other. You'll be fine, Kurt. I promise." Blaine smiled.

Kurt gave him a watery smile. He hadn't realised his eyes had welled up. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Blaine smiled and suddenly took hold of Kurt's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the old married couple." He joked.

Kurt laughed. "I'd like that."

"And if you do want to join The Warblers, I'm sure Wes would allow you to audition since you've just transferred here. But there's no pressure. Do what you want." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "I'll think about it. But thank you." He said.

Blaine smiled and pulled him off in the direction of the table where Nick and Jeff were sat with David and Wes. "Brace yourself." He whispered in Kurt's ear, which sent shivers down his spine.

Kurt laughed and allowed Blaine to make the introductions. He sat down and quietly glanced around the table. He smiled to himself as he realised that he may have just made some really good friends. Suddenly he wasn't so nervous anymore.

 **So I hope you liked it! :S I'm always nervous doing Klaine fanfics because I love them so much! Please review and let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your follows, faves and lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

The weekend went by quickly and Kurt soon found himself at the end of his first proper days of lessons as well. The weekend had been good. He'd gotten on well with his friends from The Warblers and they had really helped settle him in. He had decided he would audition for The Warblers as he did love singing and performing and all of the friends he had made were in it already so at least he would be able to spend more time with them. His first day of lessons had gone well as well. Although they were harder, everyone was much kinder and he shared a lot of the classes with his friends.

After ending his skype call to his dad and Carole, assuring them that his first day had gone well and that everyone had been really nice to him, he was about to log out to get started on some homework when Rachel started video calling him. He sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to tell her he was hopefully joining The Warblers but then he felt guilty as he remembered, surprisingly, how supportive she had been when he had announced he was transferring. It was probably to do with her dads so she probably understood more what he was going through. He took a moment before answering the call. What he didn't expect was to see all the girls from Glee, including even Santana and Quinn, smiling back at him.

"Are you having a party or something?" Kurt joked but he had to admit it was good to see the familiar faces of his friends.

"Well I told everyone I was going to skype you to see how you were doing and everyone wanted to know as well so I suggested we all come to mine and skype together." Rachel explained.

Kurt was touched that they obviously all cared that much. He had felt really bad leaving them all in the lurch just before sectionals. "I'm glad you did. It's good to see you." He smiled.

"So how is it?" Mercedes asked. "You had your first official day today right?"

"Yeah, first days of lessons." Kurt nodded. "Lessons are harder but the kids are kinder. I really miss you guys though. I'm sorry I left you in the lurch." He said guiltily.

"Don't be silly. You weren't safe here. We understand." Quinn said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." Tina said. "We don't blame you, Kurt. We're just glad you're happy now." She said softly.

Kurt smiled at his friends. "So how was Glee today?" He asked. He sort of regretted saying that when everyone fell quiet. "Ok, did I step into something? Should I change the subject?"

"It's cool, Kurt. Berry's just upset that Mr Schue is actually giving others a chance to shine." Santana quipped.

"Oh. Ok." Kurt said feeling awkward.

"So how are The Warblers? You've joined them right?" Mercedes asked, changing the topic.

"Uh, not yet. But I am auditioning for them at some point. They haven't told me when yet." He said. "Is it weird that we'll be competitors?" He asked awkwardly.

"Nah it's fine!" Mercedes assured him. "You shouldn't have to miss out on sectionals just because you've transferred schools. Let us know how the audition goes ok? I'm sure you'll get in. You're the most talented person I know." She smiled.

Kurt had to smile at some of the looks the other girls were giving Mercedes.

"The most talented guy I know." She backtracked. "Come on guys! I'm trying to make him feel confident!" She defended.

Kurt laughed. "Thanks Mercedes. Well I better go and get some homework done. But thanks for the call. It's been nice to see your faces." He smiled.

"Keep smiling ok?" Rachel smiled. "And remember we all love you and support you. And keep in touch ok?"

Kurt smiled. "I will. Bye guys." He said.

"We love you!" Everyone shouted before Rachel ended the call.

Kurt sighed sadly. Seeing his family and then his friends had made him realise how much he missed them. He felt some tears fall but he wiped them away quickly. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry.

"Oh...sorry..." A voice said at the door.

Kurt turned to see Blaine standing there. His heart dropped. He didn't want to look weak in front of Blaine. Sure, he had made good friends here but it had felt different with Blaine. It was like he actually got him, understood him.

"Bad time?" He asked.

Kurt wiped his face and forced on a smile. "No it's fine. I just...I just talked to my family and then some on my friends from Glee surprised me with a call. It just made me feel a bit...well you know." He said embarrassed.

"Homesick?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"It's natural to get homesick. I'm pretty sure everyone here has gotten homesick at one point." Blaine assured him, coming to sit down on the chair by his desk while Kurt was sat on his bed.

"Does it get any easier?" Kurt asked.

"I'm pretty sure it does." Blaine smiled.

"Pretty sure?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine sighed. "Well let's just say I haven't really felt homesick. It's hard to miss home when you haven't really got a home." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt said feeling bad for prying.

"It's fine." Blaine shrugged it off. "But I do know some of the guys found it hard at first but they got over it. It's natural to miss home, Kurt. It doesn't make you weak."

Kurt sighed. "I just...I've never been away from my dad before. It's always been him and me. It's just different now, I guess." He admitted.

Blaine smiled sympathetically. "Of course. Hey, I might have something that will cheer you up." He grinned.

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Yep! Wes said that you can audition now if you like? If you're ready?" He said. "Obviously with sectionals around the corner, we need to focus on that and we'd like your audition to be sooner rather than later. So you up for it?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure. I might be a bit under-rehearsed though but I've got a few songs in my catalogue." He said.

"Great! And don't worry about the under-rehearsed bit. We understand it's short notice." Blaine smiled. He stood up. "Come on then, they're all waiting."

Kurt felt his heart flutter again as Blaine took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"Well I think it's unanimous. Welcome to The Warblers, Kurt!" Wes smiled.

Kurt felt his heart swell with pride as all his friends got up to give him a pat on the shoulder and a congratulations. He was taken aback when Blaine hugged him but he went with it and felt comforted by it.

"You were amazing, Kurt. That high F you reached. I have no words. And Wicked has to be one of my favourite musicals." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks."

After a bit of sectionals practice Kurt went to get some food with Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. They all laughed and chatted until Kurt insisted he go back to his dorm to get some homework done.

"You're just like Blaine!" David joked. "Blaine's the teacher's pet as well."

"I just need to catch up. The lessons are harder here. After the money my dad spent, the least I can do is make sure I get good grades." Kurt said quietly.

"Give him a break, David." Blaine defended him. "You know what it's like to be new. It's overwhelming sometimes."

"Sorry Kurt. I was just teasing." David said sincerely.

"No it's fine. I know you were. I just...I owe it to my dad to get good grades, that's all." Kurt smiled.

"Sure, well we probably should be heading back too anyway. Warblers practice tomorrow at 4, ok?" David smiled.

"Ok." Kurt nodded.

"And don't be late or else you'll face the wrath of Wes!" Nick grinned.

Kurt laughed at the indignant look on Wes' face. "I promise not to be late. See you guys tomorrow."

"I'll be up in a minute." Jeff said. "We could study a bit together if you want?" He offered.

"Ok thanks." Kurt smiled.

"I'll walk you up." Blaine said getting up.

"Oh you don't have to." Kurt protested.

"I insist." He said flashing Kurt the smile that could make his knees weak.

"Ok." Kurt said quietly.

They headed off upstairs.

"Don't mind them. They all love teasing. They don't mean any harm." Blaine said.

"Oh I know." Kurt assured him. "They're fun to be around. I'm glad you were the first people I met." He smiled.

Blaine smiled. He hesitated before speaking again. "You said something about owing your dad to do well here?" He said.

Kurt sighed.

"Sorry you don't have to tell me anything. I just...it's nice your dad and you are so close." Blaine said.

"He and my step mom gave up their honeymoon money so that I could transfer here." Kurt admitted. "My dad, he's sacrificed so much for me. I lost my mom when I was 9 and my dad raised me all by himself. I just want to make him proud." He said quietly.

Blaine put him arm round him as they walked down the hallway towards the dorms. "I'm sure you will." He said.

"I just feel like I've put him through so much. Him having to deal with crap because of me coming out. He's been so supportive of me and when the bullying worsened at school, he went straight to the principal and demanded she do something." Kurt said.

"Sounds like one hell of a dad." Blaine smiled.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Yeah he is." He said softly.

They went into Kurt's dorm.

"Everything was fine at first, at school. I mean I got the odd slushie and the odd heckle but I could handle it." Kurt said quietly. He didn't even know why he was opening up this much. He had only known Blaine for three days but he took one look at his understanding face and knew he could trust him. "But then it started getting worse. This one guy, a football player, made it his goal to make my life hell. Every time he passed me, he would shove me into the lockers and say hateful things to me. All his football friends started as well but this one guy, he was the main one. But one day, I was in a crap mood and Karofsky shoved me into the lockers and I just couldn't take it anymore. I actually ran after him and confronted him." He said. "And...and..." Kurt stopped realising he hadn't told anyone what had happened in that locker room, not even his dad.

"And what?" Blaine asked softly, dreading the answer.

"He...he kissed me." Kurt said quietly.

"He what?" Blaine said shocked, definitely not expecting that answer.

"He kissed me." Kurt said bitterly. "I pushed him away and just ran. Suddenly everything made sense. But it didn't stop the bullying. It just got worse because he was terrified I'd tell everyone about it."

"Why didn't you? He deserved it." Blaine said, feeling angry that this guy had made Kurt's life hell.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not who I am. As much as a vicious bully he was, he didn't deserve me outing him. No one deserves that." He said quietly.

"Well you're an even bigger man than I already thought you were." Blaine said. "But I get it. I probably wouldn't have done it either." He admitted.

"Anyway, I guess everyone in Glee had noticed how down I was so one day, the guys stood up to him. Even this new guy, Sam, who had only recently joined. In fact he was the one who actually got in a physical fight with him." Kurt said. "But the next day, Karofsky came up to me and told me if I told anyone about the kiss, he...he would kill me." He said quietly.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt let out a trembling breath. "Anyway, my dad finally found out about everything and Karofsky got suspended."

"Good." Blaine said.

"Yeah but it only lasted a week. The board went against the decision to expel him so that was when my dad took the decision to transfer me here." Kurt said.

"Wow, it must have sucked leaving all your friends." He said sympathetically.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah it was and I felt awful but they all understand and support me."

"That's good." Blaine smiled. "Hey, have you got your phone on you?" He asked.

"Yeah here, why?" Kurt said getting his phone out of his pocket.

Blaine took hold of it and grinned as he started dialling madly on it. "So that we can become phone buddies." He said. "Look, I know what it's like to have to change schools. If you need to talk about anything, just send me a text or call. You're not alone here, Kurt, and you don't need to worry about that Karofsky anymore. You're safe here." He said softly.

Kurt fought back tears that threatened to fall. "Thanks. That means a lot." He said.

Blaine gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I better get back to my dorm but I mean it. You ever need to talk, you have my number." He smiled.

Kurt nodded. "Thanks." He said softly.

Blaine gave him a smile before heading off to his dorm.

Kurt sighed and got down to his homework. He had a feeling Blaine knew much more about what he had gone through at McKinley than he was letting on but he didn't want to push him on it. He was just glad to have someone who understood. He couldn't stop thinking there might be a spark there as well but he wasn't sure and he didn't want to make an idiot of himself. And he definitely didn't want to ruin the friendship they had at the moment. He put Blaine out of his thoughts and got down to some homework. Jeff arrived back soon after as well so he managed to distract himself by studying with him for a bit before he got ready for bed and surprisingly fell asleep quickly. He hadn't realised how tiring the first day had been but for the first time, he was actually looking forward to the next day. He was happy.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as they really motivate me and I love reading what you think! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows so far! They mean a lot to me! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 3

The week was pretty much filled with Warbler practice for sectionals and making sure he was up to date with all his work. The lessons were definitely harder than at McKinley but Kurt was managing to keep up with it. It was nice that he'd made some good friends because they all studied together on some days which was helpful.

Kurt was sat on his bed reading one of his school books, making some notes, when he heard a video call come through on his laptop. He hadn't realised he had left himself logged in. He got up and went to sit at his desk and was surprised to see Finn's name pop up. He smiled, though, and answered. He hadn't spoken to his step brother in a while.

"Hey dude!" Finn smiled as his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Finn." Kurt smiled.

"Sorry I've not been on much this week. Things are crazy busy at school." He apologised.

"It's fine, don't worry. I've been pretty busy here as well." Kurt said. "How's planning for sectionals going? And don't worry, I'm not trying to get information to help The Warblers." He joked.

Finn laughed. "It's cool. Although Mr Schue is mixing it up a bit this time."

"Oh yeah, the girls said when I talked to them." Kurt said. "I'm guessing Rachel's still not happy?" He joked.

"Yeah. Well anyway, how's it going there? Are you enjoying it?" Finn asked.

Kurt noticed the sudden change of subject and wondered if something had happened between him and Rachel but decided not to pry. "Yeah it's good. Everyone's really nice." He smiled.

"So no one's giving you grief?"

Kurt smiled at the protective tone of his voice. "No. I've not had any trouble."

"Good. That's good, man. I'm glad it's going well for you." Finn smiled.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Jeff running into the dorm. "Kurt, you have to hide me from Wes!" He exclaimed.

"What have you done now?" Kurt laughed.

"I may have hidden his gavel." Jeff admitted guiltily.

Kurt smirked. "Sorry Jeff, you're on your own this time."

"Kuurrrt!" Jeff whined. "You're meant to be my friend!"

"I am but everyone knows you don't mess with Wes' gavel!" Kurt smirked. "And I don't want him thinking I had anything to do with it. I don't want to incur the wrath of Wes."

"Jeffery Sterling!" Wes' voice could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Uh oh..." Jeff said and ran into their bathroom.

Wes then appeared at the doorway. "Where is he?" He said.

"Locked himself in the bathroom." Kurt said.

"Traitor!" Jeff shouted from inside.

"Jeffery Sterling, I'm counting to 5 and if you're not out of there by then, I'm going to pick the lock and then I will make sure you don't get picked for anymore solos." He threatened.

Kurt smirked, knowing that would get Jeff out.

"5...4...3..." Wes started counting.

"Fine, fine, I'm out!" Jeff exclaimed opening the door. "I'll show you where your damn gavel is."

"You better." Wes glared at him.

"Just give me one minute." He said.

"To do what?" Wes said.

"To...run away." Jeff said racing out the door and down the hallway.

"Jeff!" Wes shouted following him out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. "Sorry about that. It's never boring here." He joked.

"I can see that." Finn laughed. "What was that all about?"

"Wes gets very possesive over his gavel he has at The Warblers meetings and Jeff's the only one who's brave enough to hide it. We all know not to go anywhere near it." Kurt laughed. "Jeff never learns."

Finn just smiled.

"What?" Kurt said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"No, nothing. It's just good to see you laughing. You seem really happy and well...relaxed around these guys. It's nice to see." Finn said.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah I guess I am."

"I better get on with some homework but do you think you can get to sectionals a bit earlier?" He asked.

"Possibly. I think Wes wants to get there early anyway so we can have one last practice. Why?"

"It would just be nice to see you before the performances. It's sort of been weird without you round the house, dude. We miss you." He admitted.

Kurt smiled. "Well I'm sure I can sort something out."

"Cool. Ok well I better go. Your dad will be home soon." He said.

"Ok. Oh and Finn?" Kurt said.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too." He smiled.

Finn smiled. "See you on Saturday, bro." He said.

"Bye." Kurt smiled and then hung up. He sighed. Him and Finn's relationship had been rough at the start but they'd settled their differences and he had really grown to love his step brother.

* * *

Soon it was the day of sectionals and everyone was feeling nervous. The Warblers all got a minibus together to the venue and as they were getting out, Kurt heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned and smiled when he saw Finn, his dad and Carole. "Hey!" He said rushing over to them.

Finn gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, dude." He smiled.

"Yeah you too!" Kurt smiled. He then hugged his dad and Carole. "I didn't realise you were coming as well."

"You think I would miss my son's performance?" He joked.

Kurt smiled. "I've missed you." He said giving his dad another hug.

"You too kiddo." Burt said softly.

"Hey Kurt?" A voice said from behind them.

Kurt turned to see Blaine standing there.

"Hate to break it up but Wes wants us to be able to do one last practice before we go on stage." He said apologetically, knowing how much Kurt had missed his family.

"It's ok. You go." Burt smiled. "Break a leg."

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled. He then gave Finn another hug. "Tell everyone good luck from me."

"I will. You too." Finn said.

Kurt smiled and turned round and went over to Blaine who then led him inside.

* * *

Kurt was stood behind the curtain with The Warblers feeling nervous. He heard the loudspeaker announce them and then the curtain was pulled open and Blaine started singing. As the performance went on, he was able to relax a bit more and actually enjoy it. He tried not to get too mesmerised by Blaine's singing so instead he took the chance to glance out into the audience. He spotted the New Directions all clapping along and cheering and he smiled. As they finished, he saw Finn, Rachel and Mercedes all stand up and encourage others to stand up too which touched him. He really did miss his friends.

The Warblers then took their seats and Kurt waited to see what his friends were going to perform. He glanced at Mr Schue who was sat behind them and they exchanged a smile. Suddenly, Sam appeared from the back of the room from behind a curtain, closely followed by Quinn, singing "The Time of My Life." As Sam passed them, he smiled at Kurt and held his hand out for a high five which Kurt happily reciprocated. Sam patted him on the shoulder before continuing down the aisle towards the stage. Kurt smiled as he watched them. Their voices went together so well. He had always had a soft spot for Sam. Even back at beginning, during the duets drama, Sam had stayed loyal to Kurt despite everyone trying to persuade him not to do the duet with him. Kurt was surprised by that. Obviously he ended up doing the duet with Quinn but he remembered how lovely Sam was about it. And then standing up to Karofsky soon after joining the club. He knew Sam was a good guy and he was sort of glad Mr Schue was giving him a chance to shine.

After Santana took the lead on "Valerie", everyone then gathered on stage for the results. Kurt was certain that his old club had won so was surprised when it was announced it was a tie. He saw Blaine go over and shake Mr Schue's hand before going back to them and grinning at him.

"We're going to Regionals!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" Kurt smiled. "I can't believe it!"

"Your friends were great." Blaine admitted. "I was worried for a second there as well."

Kurt nodded. He then smiled and hugged him. "We get to go on."

"We get to go on." Blaine laughed reciprocating the hug.

Kurt tried to ignore the spark that went through him but luckily he was distracted by Mercedes coming up to congratulate him. Kurt turned round and hugged his best friend and soon he was surrounded by his old friends.

Blaine smiled watching them, knowing how much Kurt had wanted to be up on the stage with them. He was surprised when Kurt suddenly turned round and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward, and started introducing him to his friends. Kurt grinned at him when Mercedes gave him a big hug as well.

"Onwards and upwards right?" Kurt said quietly to him.

"Right." Blaine smiled.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as they really do motivate me! Thanks! :)**


End file.
